The present invention relates to a promotion service that may offer promotions related to goods or services provided by a corresponding establishment and consumers may redeem promotions with the corresponding establishment. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional promotion generation and redemption processes. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solution that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.